The Complete Series 3
The Complete Third Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six third season episodes. It was originally released on VHS in 2000. It was then released on DVD in 2005 and re-released by HIT Entertainment in 2010 and 2012. In Australia, it was released on DVD by ABC for Kids in 2006. Description 2000 VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas and Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of all 26 episodes with not one but TWO videos. 2005 DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. 2010 DVD All aboard for some fun-packed adventure in this classic collection of every episode from Series 3. Join Thomas together with his friends as they welcome Mavis to Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge dragon, but nobody believes him! 2012 DVD All Aboard for some fun-packed adventure in this collection of every episode from Series 3. Join Thomas and his friends as they welcome Mavis to Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge dragon, but nobody believes him! Episodes # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does it Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke for James # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # All at Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy # Heroes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Trivia * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 2000 VHS spine featured screenshots from Train Stops Play and Wrong Road. * The 2012 DVD release features restored footage. * The 2012 front cover features an image from Salty's Stormy Tale. * The 2012 back cover features an image from Thomas and the Lighthouse. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Edward's Brass Band and Thomas and the Statue. Gallery File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesVHS.jpg|2000 UK VHS Cover File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesVHSspineandbackcover.png|2000 UK VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesVHSinlay.png|2000 UK VHS Inner Sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesVHSTapeA.png|2000 UK Double tape A (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesVHSTapeB.png|2000 UK Double tape B (Double Cassette Release) CompleteThirdSeriesSingle.jpg|2000 UK VHS Cover (Single VHS Release) CompleteThirdSeriesInsideCover.jpg|2000 UK VHS Inside Cover (Single VHS Release) CompleteThirdSeriesSingleVHS.jpg|2000 UK VHS (Single VHS Release) File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesDVD.jpg|2004 UK DVD Cover File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2004backcover.jpg|2004 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2005UKDVDDisc.jpg|2004 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2010.png|2010 UK DVD release File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012backcover.png|2012 UK DVD back cover File:TheCompleteSeriesThreeAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesThreeandFourAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesThreeandFourAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine ThomasGetsBumped36.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas'Train36(OriginalShot).png|2004 DVD Menu Opening File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesTitleMenu.jpg|2004 UK/Australian DVD menu File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu1.jpg|2004 UK/Australian episode selection File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu2.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu3.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu4.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu5.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 title card File:TheCompleteThirdSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 UK DVD menu File:TheCompleteThirdSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg|2010 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteThirdSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012titlecard.png|2012 title card File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012mainmenu.png|2012 UK main menu File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012menu1.png|2012 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012menu2.png File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012menu3.png File:TheCompleteThirdSeries2012menu4.png Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video